


What You Want

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony has the worst day, and it’s the best surprise he could hope for that Wanda comes back from Sokovia early.





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I saw this ship on my card and was like "Ehhh I'll just have to skip that square." And here we are, my first fill.

Tony had had a rough day. Wanda was gone to visit Pietro in Sokovia to help rebuild-- which was fine, great even-- but that meant he woke up alone, and that was never pleasant. He had gotten to bed late, took forever to get to sleep, and had to wake up early, all without Wanda. There was a meeting where he pitched the energy sufficient bus to donate to orphanages, and it was supposed to be a formality, only the Board withdrew their support and now Pepper had to go to all of them to nicely ask what the fuck happened.

In his anger from the meeting, he spilled coffee on himself, so he had to change clothes and rush to an R&D get-together, where someone then bumped into him-- on accident of course, and they _did_ apologize profusely-- and got oil on his shirt. He didn’t feel like changing again, so he went to the ‘shop afterwards, and DUM-E doused him with the fire extinguisher because spilled oil was a fire hazard, he had learned. By that point, Tony was so tired of both life and dealing with bullshit that he laid on the couch in self pity before he cleaned everything up, and that took a while. He was still in the dirty suit, but it was covered in white powder rather than foam so it was acceptable for walking around.

The day felt like a waste. He hadn’t accomplished anything, and he was fucking miserable. Wanda wasn’t supposed to be back for another four days, so Tony resigned himself to not being in a super mood.

The elevator opened to the penthouse, and Tony sighed in relief. He started tugging at his tie and toed off his shoes, getting angry when they didn’t want to come off easily. He left them laying on the floor and threw his jacket on top of them.

He turned towards the bedroom, then froze. Wanda froze too, looking at him with wide eyes. She’d obviously been sneaking around, hair pulled back and holding a little black shopping bag in one hand as she did. She pouted, going to a normal stance and hiding the bag behind her legs. “I thought you’d be working longer.”

“I had a bad day, decided to turn in early. I thought you were going to be in Sokovia a few more days?”

She smiled, a touch wistfully. “I missed you. I came back, but just for a couple days, then I’m gone again. I was thinking that visits like this would be easier than being gone for so long.”

“And people say I’m the smart one.”

“Clearly we’re a power couple, come on Tony, think,” she teased, carefully staying back instead of meeting him halfway when he walked forward.

“Something wrong?”

Wanda sighed, letting her arms go by her side so the bag was again visible. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Tony spread his hands. “I consider myself appropriately surprised.”

“No, not that,” she said, rolling her eyes. She held the bag up and shook it. “I got new lingerie.”

“Oh,” Tony said, a touch breathlessly. He moved closer and put his arms around her waist. “That would have been a great surprise, but this is good too.” He kissed her, moaning softly when she sucked on his tongue and pushed her breasts against him firmly. “How about I take a shower, and you get dressed.”

“Hm.” She grinned at him, stealing another kiss. “Sounds like a plan.”

As a general rule, Tony showered quickly, but this time he rushed even more; he couldn’t hurry through drying off, but he certainly tried. When he came out, Wanda was waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the bed with her hair loose. Her legs were spread and she had her arms behind her to draw attention to her breasts, not that she needed help with that bra on. The set was red, made of sheer fabric that clearly showed the wet spot on the panties and the way her nipples had peaked.

Tony licked his lips as he walked to her. “Look at you,” he whispered. “You’re so excited, I barely have to do anything.” He tangled his fingers in her hair as he cupped one of her breasts. The wire ribbing for support made her shiver when he pushed up on it, and he thumbed over her nipple with reverence in his eyes.

He was perfectly content to stare at her all night, giving light touches and watching her react, but Wanda wasn’t. She pulled his face down and kissed him fiercely. “You can tease me later, right now I just need you to fuck me.”

“No arguments here. Missed you so much.” Tony broke away to go to the nightstand and pull out a condom and lube.

Wanda pulled off her panties and threw them to the side, then laid in the middle of the bed, idly rubbing her swollen clit while she waited. When she noticed Tony staring-- again-- she winked at him, deciding that if he was going to ogle, she might as well give a show. She grabbed a pillow and stuck it under her hips, drawing her legs up. She lowered one hand to her pussy, dipping her fingers in shallowly then brushed them lightly over her labia. “Mm.” She licked her lips and brought her knees up to frame her chest, then threw her other arm above her head, twining her fingers in her long hair and tugging experimentally. It wasn’t perfect, but it brought enough of a zing that she did it again, giving an exaggerated moan.

“Well now you’re just faking it,” Tony said, and it would have sounded considerably more snarky if he wasn’t breathless and taking it all in with wide blown pupils and a hard cock that was straining towards her.

“Who gives a fuck,” Wanda replied, equally short of breath. “If you look at me like a porn star, I’m going to act like a porn star.” She circled her clit with a now-wet finger, feeling her inner muscles clench at the bare stimulation.

“Trust me Wanda, I do _not_ look at you like you’re a porn star.”

“I’m not sure if that’s-” her breath hitched as she gave herself more pressure “-that’s good or bad.”

“It’s definitely good.” Tony tossed the supplies next to her and climbed between her legs, smoothing one hand up the back of her thigh and leaning down to kiss her. “How’re you feeling?” he asked, pushing two calloused fingers inside her. They went in easily, and he twisted his fingers as he pumped them in and out.

“Like I’ve been ready for you to fuck me for hours.”

“You’re certainly wet enough.” Tony withdrew his fingers and wiped them haphazardly on the blanket, ripping open the condom package and rolling it on.

“Yeah no shit,” she growled, shifting to get comfortable and teasing at her nipples again. She half-wished they’d get out the pump, make them big and tender and play with them for hours, but _god_ right now she just needed Tony to fuck her, and fuck her hard, like can’t-walk-straight-tomorrow hard.

He’d lubed up while she was fantasizing, and pressed the tip of the head at her vagina, not having to wait for her to relax because she was already welcoming him in.

She tugged hard on one of her nipples, arching up with a cry. “T-tomorrow, can we?”

“Yeah. Yeah baby, anything you want.” He leaned down to kiss her, feeling his cock inch in as he did. “Anything you want.” He was leaning on his forearm for balance, and he shifted so he could slide one of the bra straps off her shoulder and kissed the exposed skin. Tony sat up and put his other hand on her thigh, then thrust forward at the same time he pulled her towards him so she was seated on his lap. “You good?”

Wanda scrambled for the headboard and braced herself, nodding vigorously. Tony pulled most of the way out, then slammed back in, setting a ruthless pace that had both of them gasping and moaning, the room filled with lewd sounds. It didn’t take Wanda long to finish with Tony hitting her G-spot so consistently-- and that she had missed him like a physical ache didn’t hurt either-- her muscles clenching down and fluttering on his cock as she came. Tony gasped out a quiet, “ _Fuck_ ,” when he came a minute later, hips moving reflexively.

He rested his forehead on her breastbone, panting, fingers still holding her thighs tightly. Wanda clumsily pet his hair, breathing heavily, but he didn’t seem to mind the way it made his head move. “So.” She licked her lips and swallowed, dropping her arms onto the bed. “How was your day?”

Laughter bubbled up in Tony, making his shoulders shake. He kissed the nearest patch of skin, still smiling, and finally let go of her legs, easing them down to the mattress. Carefully, he pulled out, patting her entrance softly to get rid of some of the sensitivity. He took off the condom and tied it, then grabbed some tissues, cleaning both of them as best he could.

When they were under the covers and their knees were knocking together, Tony kissed the back of Wanda’s hand that he was holding. “You have no idea how happy I am that you came back today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
